


croNUT

by bobasheebaby



Category: Choices the Royal Romance, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack Fic, Cronut abuse, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Maxwell gets an idea from Cosmo.





	croNUT

“Maxwell, are you sure about this? It seems a little weird.” Justin implored.  
“I read it in Cosmo, it sounded fun! Come on, you’ll love it!” Maxwell replied arching his eyebrows.  
“Fine, put the fucking cronut on my cock,” Justin replied. Maxwell slipped the cronut on Justin’s hard length.  
(‘Fine, put the fucking cronut on my cock…. Wait, WHAT THE HELL JUSTIN?!’)  
_Shit! That’s right I’m supposed to be talking Athena through some event. That’s why I’m sitting in this fucking limo right now. Maxwell decided he wanted to keep me company and came up with this stupid idea!_ Justin thought scolding himself for not being more careful.  
Maxwell kneeled down between Justin’s legs. He placed one hand on Justin’s thigh and the other at the base of Justin’s cock right below the cronut. Maxwell leaned forward licking the tip of Justin’s throbbing cock. He twirled his tongue around the head of Justin’s cock before engulfing the head bobbing up and down before pulling off with a POP, leaning forward and taking a bite of the cronut. “Mmmmm tasty,” Maxwell chirped while chewing the bite of cronut.  
“Ok, it’s kinda hot watching you suck my cock and eating a cronut from it.” Justin grunted.  
(‘Ok, it’s kinda hot watching you suck my cock and eating a cronut from it. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU AND MAXWELL DOING OVER THERE! STOP SAYING WEIRD SHIT INTO THE EARPIECE JUSTIN!’)  
_Shit! I need to try to be quieter!_ Justin chastised himself.  
Maxwell engulfed Justin’s length into his warm wet mouth, twirling his tongue around the shaft. He pulled off and took two more bites of the cronut. “Mmmmm, so yummy!” Maxwell said before taking Justin’s cock back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking up and down, eliciting low moans from Justin.  
_That’s it, stay quiet._ Justin thought.  
Maxwell again, pulled off of Justin’s cock and took another bite from the now half of a cronut. Maxwell returned to sucking Justin’s cock before taking another bite of the cronut. Maxwell returned his mouth to Justin’s throbbing length and sucked hard.  
“Yes, that feels so fucking good.” Justin moaned.  
(‘Yes, that feels so fucking good.’ WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP ABUSING THE FUCKING CRONUT AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU ARE DOING! FOR FUCK’S SAKE!’)  
_Shit! Stay quiet Justin!_ He thought criticizing himself for not being more careful.  
Maxwell pulled off and took another bite of the cronut, leaving a perfect thin ring of cronut around Justin’s hard cock. He licked from the top of the cronut along the underside of the shaft to the tip of Justin’s cock, before engulfing the member back into his wanton mouth and sucking fiercely, pulling another soft moan from Justin.  
_Just like that. Quiet, stay quiet._ Thought Justin.  
Maxwell returned his mouth to the cronut taking two more bites leaving the cronut ring in half resting by the base of Justin’s cock. Maxwell twirled his tongue around Justin’s length before returning to eat the last of the cronut. He then set back to sucking Justin’s cock. He began pumping what wasn’t in his mouth and sucking Justin’s cock wildly. He bobbed up and down, hollowed his cheeks and hummed on Justin’s member. He worked Justin’s cock switching between bobbing along the length and sucking the head. Justin’s cock started to twitch, Maxwell sucked harder, until Justin’s cock spurted thick ropes of cum into his waiting mouth.  
“Oh fuck! Yes! Maxwell!” Justin shouted  
(‘Oh fuck! Yes! Maxwell! JUSTIN!’)  
_Shit! That wasn’t quiet!_ Justin thought.  
Maxwell swallowed Justin’s cum and wiped his mouth as Justin tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them back up.  
“That was fun and yummy! You should do it to me next time.” Maxwell quipped.  
“Yea, but next time not when I’m supposed to be helping Athena, she kinda heard….” Justin said.  
The door to the limo flew open, “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WERE YOU TWO DOING WITH A DAMN CRONUT! YOU TWO GET TO FIX THIS MESS YOU MADE!" Athena screamed as she got back into the limo.


End file.
